


Poetic Heart

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 'secrets' used in the All American Reject's video for their song Dirty Little Secret.<br/>This secret: I leave poetry in library books.<br/>Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetic Heart

I leave poetry in library books, or at least in the books that are in the Wayne library. More often than not, it’s a complete accident. I’ll have been working on a piece and end up using that bit of paper as a bookmark, completely forgetting to remove it from the pages when I return the book to its rightful place on the shelves.

But on some occasions I get this mischievous urge to just leave a poem in there, alternately hoping and dreading that it’ll be found by the person that inspired it.

You see, for the past five years I’ve been battling with an overwhelming and all consuming love for my legal guardian. And okay, so I passed out of his care some two years ago, but I know that he won’t see it like that. Bruce still goes out of his way to protect me from everything that he can, including himself. Even as Batman and Robin he won’t allow me off into some situations by myself, despite all the years that I’ve been fighting crime by his side. It’s so frustrating almost as though he doesn’t trust me to get he job done by myself…

Anyways, I digress. The point is that this love for him demanded that it was expressed and there’s no way I can tell the man himself so I write poetry as a release for it. I know, I know it just got worse didn’t it? Not only do I write poetry and leave it in library books, but it’s love poetry.

Sometimes I wonder if he’s found some of them and read them. And if he had read them has he figured out that they’re about him. He’s a detective after all, he must have figured that much out.

In which case part of me really hopes that he has read them, that way it’s down to him to decide where we go from there. And then I fear his discovery of them. What would he say? Do? Would he be completely disgusted and never speak to me again?

Sighing, I make my way back to my room, intending to read for the next few hours to take my mind off of everything.

Picking up the book from beside my bed, I open it and one of my poems falls out and, on the back, in Bruce’s distinctive hand is an answer.

He tells me that he’s not good with words, action being more his style. My heart sinks into my stomach as he lists all the reasons that we shouldn’t be together before concluding, and I shut my eyes, not wanting to read it. I fear what he will say. But I open my eyes, needing to know how long I have till he wants me to move out.

_I guess in the end, it is fear that has driven me to write these things. These supposed reasons. But the truth is, that I love you too._


End file.
